disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Eclipseowl
Don't change your awesomeness on me my friends. I can't forgive you for that. I love you. About Eclipse Eclipse is an unpopular DC artist and unpopular deviant. She had a guest name because her d-name never approved. She was hoping it would, because the name she wanted was Eclipseowl. Likes *Art *Reading *Music *Animals *Drawing *When you draw something for her *You because she loves you Dislikes *Justin Bieber *1D *Inappropriate stuff *Violence *Swearing Accounts My dA Account Friends Add yourself! *GUMMYUNIKORNLOVESYOU *Sameehagirl11! ^_^ *Awesomeperson110 *MOONZEY *Mist on DC ;3 *CoconutSprinkles *DanceDCcreate *Drizzleanime *Under_Par How Did I Find Disney Create? At least a year ago I wanted something to draw on and share my drawing on. I was playing on Disney and I found Disney Create in the "Games" section. I tried it out. I wasn't that great at "Digital Art" at that time. I went on it every day but I couldn't have an account until December 2013. I became more fond of digital art once i used Candifloss's PPGs as a reference to draw my own. I kept trying by using everyone's PPGs as a reference and I finally drew one. But before I tried drawing, I made mashups and other stuff. I fell in love with Disney Create. I had 30+ fans, and 100+ stars. It's not very many, but I was proud of myself. How Did I Find Disney Create Wikia? I was looking up "Under_Par Disney Create" on my computer. The results had the wikia and everything. I checked it out and Par surely was on here. In March 2014, I asked my dad if I could make an account and he said yes. I was so happy because almost all my favorite artists were here! I come on everyday and I'm on a lot. I'm not very popular or well-liked on here, well, I don't think I am. Appearance I have light brown hair and darkish brown eyes. I'm not very tall. I'm about 4'2" maybe? I have tanish skin. My hair is straight and the length is to about my shoulders. Allergies I have allergies to makeup. When I was about 5 my Aunt bought me a makeup kit and my mom put it on me. We didn't know I had allergies to makeup at the moment. My mom started taking pictures and my face began to get red and puffy. I began to tear up, my nose was running, and I had a sore throat. I haven't worn makeup since. My OCs *Eclipse (Me-HUMAN) *Pink Song- MLP *Cherry- HUMAN *Aubrey- SC To-Do *Emery for Fingerpaint888 on deviantART *Ash as a human for KMF *Me and SV for SV *Ruby Jo for EmilyFeathers204 on dA *Mazel for Par *Cassie for SV *Something in Page Doll Style for DerpyHooves *Entry for DC PPG Contest Pics for Me These are pics for me by others :3 Fan Art or People I Requested :D From Enchanted Wolves.jpg|From EnchantedWolves98! {Requested} She made me a wolf owo By Gumbles.png|From Gumbles to me {Requested} Me and Gumbles By Ap.png|By AP. Me and AP, {Requested} By Peace|My OC Cherry, drawn by Peace {Fan Art} By Dance.jpg|Me and Dance by Dance {Requested} Me and Eclipse!.png|Me and Eclipse! ~Requested~ Upload more if you drew something for me! Please say if I requested it or if it was Fan Art!